When The Stars Call Home
by DahliaPeesly
Summary: When Allie Danes loses her six year old sister to the Seekers she runs desperatly into the desert. There she plans to die. Then Jeb finds her and brings her back to the caves. Is it possible for this 14 year old girl to learn to live again? AllieXJamie
1. The Beginning

I truly shouldn't be starting another fanfic but I really can't help myself. Since I finished the Host two days ago I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. So I decided to see just how many people will read it.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Host, that belongs completely to Stephenie Meyer. Yet again brilliant in what she has written. However, I do own any new characters, and the plot of this story.

* * *

I leaned against the side of the broken house, my heart hammering wildly in my chest. I could feel nothing but the grief and pain overwhelming me. Nothing at all. With a moan I slipped to the floor, holding my head in my hands. Honestly what was I thinking, how could I possible believe that leaving her alone was better than taking her. She was lost to me now, never the same again.

"Why God," I moaned letting fresh grief wash over me again. "why are you letting this happen to everyone." I chocked back the sobs that threatened to escape, I wanted to cry more than anything in the world. My sister, my little sister, she was gone. I knew I would have to get up soon, get away from here. I was too close to civilization, I could easily be caught by them. The Seekers but why would it matter now. I had no one to live for, my little Penelope was gone. Trembling I lay where I was, suddenly, oddly hoping I would be caught. So much better than living on all alone. Very alone. With a broken sigh I drifted, my eyelids dropping closed. Bringing me to the only place I wanted to be, the only place safe again.

--

_The air around me was a soft breeze, carrying the laughter of a small girl racing across the lawn. _

_"Allie, Allie look what I can do!" The little four year old cried. She was twirling herself in a small circle, laughing, giggling with a high pitched squeaky voice. I watched as her golden hair spread out around her as she lay on her back. She looked like a little angel, her pale skin glowing, her cheeks flushed from playing. The little girl was truly my best friend in the whole world. With a laugh I leaped at her, catching her around the waist and twirling her again. "Allie!" _

_"Here comes the tickle monster!" I growled playfully reaching slowly toward her. Penolope squirmed in my grasp, already laughing hysterically. Her soft baby blue eyes locked with my violet and she squealed again. _

_"Noooo," She giggled, laughing as she tried desperately to get away from me. It was too late I was already tickling. She looked like she was going to start crying from laughing so hard. Her body struggling as she tried to move away from me. She was kicking now, and failing her arms. Finally I let her go, watching as she gasped for air. "Now its your turn!" She pounced on me, her little hands trying desperately to tickle me. I couldn't help but laugh at her desperate attempt, which truly helped. _

_"Girls come on its getting late!" My fathers voice boomed. I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway to our two bedroom house. He was smiling, his black shaggy hair covering his dark blue twinkling eyes. "Your dinners going to get cold." I laughed at his expression, him trying to be serious was pretty funny. With a shake of my head I scooped Penolope into my arms and walked quickly toward our house. _

_Abruptly the scene changed to a different time, a horrible time. _

_I was lying carefully on the rocks, holding Penelope so close I was afraid I would smother her. I didn't take my eyes of the car, watching as it circled around its headlights coming much to close to us. I felt her little six year old body stiffen, her breathing hitch in her throat. She was so little, so young, yet she seemed to understand what was happening. What Dad, and everyone else in the world was becoming. Finally we were alone in the dark, the forest streatching out behind us. _

_"We need to be quiet ok Pen." I breathed into her ear. She nodded once, watching me with wide eyes as I carefully moved to my knees. I locked eyes with her, feeling a moment of grief rip through me before I shook it off. Instead I offered my hand, watching her as she gripped it and scrambled as quietly as she could to her knees._

_"Where are we going Allie?" She whispered clutching my hand so tightly it turned white. I wasn't sure where to go, I knew we couldn't stay here. When dad hadn't come back I was suddenly sure he was one of them. Though I wanted to wait longer I couldn't risk Penelope saftey. Dad had told me if he disappeared for more then 5 days we were to run away. It was now the seventh day, I'd already waited to long. _

_"Somewhere far away from here." I whispered back pulling her carefully along beside me as I walked slowly into the deadly forest. She whimpered softly, so soft I almost missed the sound. I looked down at her, seeing the fear in her bright baby blue eyes. "Pen I know you don't want to leave here but we can't stay. We can't ever come back. Dad's...host would...well it will find his memory. That will lead it here, we need to leave ok." _

_"Ok," She whimpered again pressing herself closer to me. She was shaking with the sobs she was holding back, the pain that was already overwhelming her tiny body. I felt my heart rip painfully, reacting to her trembling. No matter what I was going to keep her alive. I wasn't going to let them take her body away, never. I was going to do everything in my power to keep her alive. My only life, my only savior now. We were the only ones left. _

_--_

When I jerked awake my heart ripped painfully in my chest. Tears were streaming down my face in moments as I curled into a small ball. It was still dark out, still quiet despite the sound of cars driving past. To close, much to close to them. Natural instinct took over so that, before I gave my body the command, I was already carefully on my feet. For a moment I stood debating, did we truly die when our bodies were taken over? Or did we simply become prisoners in our own minds? I shivered at that, hoping for the life of my sister and father, for anyone would lost a loved one that they were not trapped in the reces of their own minds. That they didn't slowly waste away, trying desperately to keep their secrets hidden from their hosts. So was it possible to turn myself in, ask to be taken?

_NO! _The answer was a scream in my head, though I wanted desperately to give up. Somehow, in someway my own mind seemed to be telling me of the promise I had made to not only my father but my sister. We were to never give up, fight until there was no strenght left in our bodies. Wouldn't daddy understand though, wouldn't Penelope? They had to know that living on my own was absolutely impossible.

_Never give up my little Allison, my little angel. Always fight for what you want. _

With a ragged breath I made myself look carefully around me. I made myself take a cautious step forward. I was going to keep my promise. I would never give up, never, so with trembling legs I took a flying leap and began racing away from the city behind me. Running as fast and as far as my weak body could take me.

"I'm doing this for you Daddy and especially for you little Penelope!" I cried my sobbing cry of pain to loud. I couldn't help it, the sudden scream of grief. I was unstoppable now, unable to be caught. There was nothing holding me back as I raced into the desert toward Picacho Peak.

* * *

First things first, please tell me what you all think. Second I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, but honestly the next bit seemed like I was pushing it. It just didn't fit into the chapter right. Anyways tell me what you think about my first chapter, or rather the Prologue of the story.

_IzzyCullen_


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Time for chapter one...technically because The beginning was actually something like a prologue. Anyways I'm glad that some people found the story interesting. I do hope to continue it, but first I must warn you. I have two other stories also in progress right now. One is Dreams of the Damned, my second most popular story. A twilight story that is actually fairly close to the end so don't fret. Then Your Blood Runs with Thunder, a twilight and warriors crossover, this is actually fairly far from the end. so if I do not update in awhile, its not because I've given up on the story its simply because I am spending time updating the others. Now that that's out of the way lets get on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, saddly I'm far from that creative. I do own any new characters though!

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out here anymore, all I knew was that I was hungry and thirsty. The pains in my stomach were horrible, but the aching pain in my throat had me only thinking about water. I tried desperately to ignore them, and to only concentrate on my feet. Urging them forward bit by little bit.

"This is insanity." I grumbled to myself. Yet again wondering if I was starting to go crazy. It was stupid of me to run this way, no actually down right insanity. What was I thinking, did I honestly think I could survive out here. With a groan that sent a sharp pain down my throat I collapsed to my knees. Maybe, maybe this was better. My way of fighting tell I could fight no more. I was not cheating, merely taking a short cut. After all the parasites weren't getting my body, some wild animal would. With a grin, which was not a good sign, I took deep steadying breaths. I could be with my family again. Even as I said this though I knew I couldn't just stop now, I wasn't exactly weak enough. "Might as well make my efforts good."

I scrambled to my feet, gasping as the sun beat down on me. I was sweating beyond all possible reasons, my light blue shirt now a desquesting shade of brownish blue. My blue jeans clinging to me in an uncomfortable way. I wanted to strip off my clothing but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. How was I suppose to know, after all the stupid problems had started two years ago. I had only been twelve, not really young. But I'd never learned what do if I'd gotton myself stuck in the desert. Now fourteen I was still hopelessly stupid in that category. Great just great!

"Maybe just a little water wouldn't hurt." I rasped swinging my practically empty bag around so that I could stick my hand down in it. I rummaged around a bit only to come up empty handed. I let out a desperate sigh, almost a cry of agony as I slid my backpack back in place. I was definitely going to die out here soon. I'd already used up all the food, and water I'd brought back for Penelope and me to share. I raised my head briefly to the sky. I was vaguely sure I'd heard of this desert before. Something in the back of my mind, just a small prickling. The whole reason why I'd taken Penelope out here.

_I was standing carefully, watching the news from outside the parasites house. I was holding myself so still I was hardly breathing. The two parasites, one male and one female moved carefully around the house. Not really paying attention to what was going on. They were an older couple, both in their late 60 maybe, with gray and white hair. However, I wasn't interested in them. I was concentrating as much as my attention on the TV as I could. _

_"Two people have gone missing now in the Picacho Peak desert." An announcer stated. Though the story was tragic in some ways. They seemed to be a bit too optomistic. I tipped my head to the side, flinching obviously when I brushed something that crackled. However the parasites didn't even notice. "Everyone is advised not to wander out alone there, Seekers are checking out the story."_

_"Do you think its possible for humans to actually live out there Crystal?" The man asked, I jerked my head up. My eyes widening. Is that what they believed, did they think that humans were responsible for the disappearances. My mind came up with an automatic negative, but something. Something odd was prodding at the back of my skull. Why would they go out there in the first place, unless a memory was leading them. Now they were missing. It made sense. _

_"This makes sense." I whispered out loud, feeling a rush of sudden hope. I bolted carefully away from the house, ignoring the rest of the parasites conversation. I knew where Penelope and I would go now. We were going to find those humans. _

I was laughing hysterically at the memory now, also not a good sign. However, I couldn't stop. It seemed so silly now. Humans out here, where would they live. How would they even survive. The stupid parasites had probably taken a hike and gotten themselves lost. Stupid dumb ass creatures. They were to dumb to realize how dangerous it was out here, they hadn't seen what I had seen. I'd realized that Penelope and I couldn't take a sudden trek through the desert. Not possible, there was no way. Suddenly I stopped laughing a bit breathless. I shouldn't have been laughing, for even though I had thought of that we'd already made up our minds. I would leave to get supplies for the trip.

"Then I left you...all alone." I chocked out. I shook my head trying to dislodge that memory. Greif must have made me forget what this desert was, why it was so important. How very stupid. However, it was in the past now, and thinking about the adventure we would have made through here almost made me laugh again. I'd gone through all our supplies quickly, I wasn't sure what day it was. Or even how long I'd been out here but I was quite certain it hadn't been very long. We would've never lasted. We would have died sooner then what I was going to now. "Might as well lay here, nothing out here but me and some wild animals."

I sat down with a thump, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I only curled myself into a tight ball, hoping I would die soon. Sadly though the sun was sinking down, something I didn't want for once. It would make dying a bit harder when the night was so cool. With a sigh I uncurled myself to look up at the sky. It was darkening bit by bit, twilight already appearing. I closed my eyes, ignoring the beauty of the stars. I would sleep tonight, die tomorrow. It would work.

--

The sun was what woke me in the morning. Boring down on me in violent heat waves. I let out a desperate groan, sure that I could not go on again. However, I found the strenght to struggle to my feet. I found that I could slowly trudge forward with a small lope, my desire to stay alive only a small flicker now. And as the day moved on my small flicker got tinier and tinier.

I was beyond sure I was dehydrated now. Dying slowly from the lack of water in my body. That made me want to laugh again, why it was funny I had no idea. My mouth felt papery and gross but there was absolutely nothing I could drink.With a moan I looked at the sky, it was already about noon.

"Time for lunch." I moaned softly suddenly aware of the sharp daggers in my stomach. My face twisted with pain as I clutched my stomach. I needed to eat soon, or I was going to die. "Not that it matters. Cause even if I found something to eat there isn't water for miles around!" I let out a sigh, and bit down on my own hand to stop the sudden cry of despair I wanted to yell. I needed to concentrate on my trek nothing more and nothing less. So with a sudden ferocity that I didn't know I possessed I began to walk faster. Walking toward something, yet nothing at the same time.

Even though the day bore on slowly night fell as I was walking. I was amazed on how long it took me to notice the sudden darkness around me, the cooler air. I was almost deliours now as I lay on the hard ground. I felt no tears, only the grit in my eyes. I had no tears left, oh I could cry forever and ever but the dehydration had wiped all the water clean out of me. I was sure I was going to die now, and I was actually happy. Which wasn't natural, but I didn't stop to ponder on that. Instead I sung softly until my voice cracked and I could sing no more. I sung the song my father had made for me when I was little, the song I'd always cherished.

_When The Stars Call Home_

_I'll be Waiting here with my arms open wide_

_I'll take you in and hold you tight _

_Until the world disappears_

_I'll dance around and around_

_With you, my fairytale princess_

_and I'll let you know_

_That there's nothing to fear anymore_

_If you just let The Stars Call you home_

_When The Stars Call Home_

_I'll be Waiting here with my arms open wide_

_I'll take you in and hold you tight _

_Until the world disappears_

_Don't cry, don't fear_

_I'm here for you tell the end_

_Just listen to the stars my darling_

_For they'll tell you when to come home_

_And that's were I'll be_

_Oh thats were I'll be..._

_When The Stars Call Home_

With a soft sigh I curled myself into a tight ball. My eyes dropped slowly until I could no longer see the stars. I listened for a moment, reliving my childhood fantasy but as always they were silent. I took a deep steadying breath, one that was oddly full of no pain, and then I slept.

--

A noise reached my ears in a faded almost numb way. Voices? People? I struggled to move, to open my eyes but I found that no strength was left in my weary body.

"Is she one of them!" A harsh femal voice snapped, it brought me suddenly back. Everything, noises, smells, and pain. Great pain. I froze, my body stiffening when I suddenly realized I was not dreaming. They found me, the stupid parasites found me. I took a deep calming breath, trying to feign sleeping again as I listened to them argue...wait argue?

"Hold on a minute Magnolia." A man muttered his voice kind. "Lets not jump to any conclusions." He was closer to me then the rest and I could feel his hand as he brushed my long black hair out of the way. I flinched, visibly, which made them aware of how awake I really was. I cursed under my breath and then with a force I hadn't realized I still had. I rolled quickly away from them and back onto my feet. I crouched there staring wide eyed at them. It was still to dark to see really anything, but I was vaguely aware that there were about five other parasites. Dammit.

"Come any closer and I'll hurt you!" I snarled desperation clear in my voice. Though my voice was obviously not used a lot, and came out cracked they were all visible surprised by the intensity of it. I ignored that though, instead I searched for a rock, and found the perfect one easily. A huge jagged one that was rough but easy enough for me to handle. "I mean it you damn parasites!"

"Parasite huh." The man murmured he was amused. Amused! I felt horror wash over me and I had to swallow the sudden lump in my throat. Why was I fighting? With a sigh that was almost a sob I dropped my rock back on the ground and crawled a bit closer to the man. My moods were switching from defensive into pleading in one whole swoop. I was fairly sure I was leaving these parasites one step behind in a daze.

"If you put a host in my body will I get to be with Penelope again?" I asked softly. Like they knew who Penelope was, but even as I said the words I knew something was wrong. It got quiet, no sound made from the stupid parasites. I looked up, just as the man shined a bright flashlight into my right eye then left. Everyone relaxed, while I flinched. "Well?"

"We aren't parasites sweetie." The man murmured his voice gentle and soft. One by one the flashlight went around to everyone. Flashing in each persons eyes, right then left. I gaped, humans? Humans? It couldn't be! Not out here, where would they live? Even so I felt my body begin to tremble and a horrible ripping sound echo from my chest. I was sobbing...well as best as I could with no tears. "Hey now, none of that your safe." He gripped my hand tightly, yet gently as he tugged me to my feet. I swayed a bit but I was unaware of that.

"No I wanted you to be parasites!" I sobbed, almost screamed. They gaped at me, it was getting lighter now and easier to see each of their individual faces. "You don't understand I want to die so I can have my Penelope back!" I felt weak crying in front of these stupid strangers but I couldn't stop. Why would they care what happened to me, some stupid little girl who was found alone in the desert. Maybe they would let me die.

"Come now you don't want to die." The women, Magnolia, gently murmured to me. She looked mean but her eyes were suddenly sympathetic as she looked down at me. I wanted to contridict her but found I couldn't find my voice. "Here take some water." She shoved a canteen at me. Though I was tempted to take it I shook my head.

"Come now, we aren't going to just let you die!" The man ordered shoving the canteen into my hands. "Take a drink!" I sighed and then gulped the water down in quick, loud gulps.

"Happy?" Here I was, defensive again. I glared at the man, willing the tears to stop rolling down my face. He watched me for a moment before he began to introduce everyone around him.

"I'm Jeb." He announced and then he shoved his finger toward each person in turn. "That's Jared, Melanie, Ian, Maggie, and Jamie." I only glanced briefly at each person, hardly taking in anyone. Who cared, I wasn't going to get to know them anyways.

"Whats your name?" Maggie asked slightly impatient. I glanced up at her and I felt my eyes tighten. I debated whether or not telling these people was a good idea. Great now I wasn't even trusting humans anymore. I'm so paranoid.

"Allison, but I go by Allie." I muttered my voice cracking. I looked out across the desert letting out a soft sigh. They were wacthing me but I wasn't going to bother them anymore. I lifted my hand in a half wave, and began walking, well stumbling, away from them. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the water...I guess." Truly I didn't want any water, after all that was just prolonging my death.

"Now wait a minute!" Jeb snapped, raising his eyebrow at me. He was blocking my path his eyes fierce. "We can't just let you go, not in your condition. You'll die within the next twenty-four hours." I stared at him for a moment, locking my violet eyes with his dark ones.

"Your point?" I snapped gritting my teeth against the sob that threatened to escape. Were they going to offer me a home...not likely. I was better off dying out here, that atleast was better than giving my body to a parasite. Suddenly someone gripped me from behind, one of the guys probably. Ian or Jared? I struggled weakly against him. "Hey!" This time Jeb was grinning, at least that was the last thing I saw before a blindfold covered my eyes.

"Sorry hon but we can't let you go." He murmured. "We aren't afraid of you or anything, but you shouldn't just toss your life away." I felt like crying, and not for the first time I wished Penelope was here with me. Whoever had grabbed me from behind now scooped me into their arms. carrying me with ease. I gritted my teeth with anger and pain. Honestly they thought they could just stop me from hurting myself. Well blood hell they had another thing coming.

Sorry that the chapter was bad. I just got back from work at 10:30 p.m, and then started typing. I work eight hour shifts so I'm pretty dead by the time I get home. Not that I should complain. Also sorry about how she acts, I know she seems really odd. With how shes practically planning to kill herself, and how one minute she's fighting for her life then giving up. Or sad then suddenly pissed. People deal with grief differently and plus she's confused. She wants to keep her dads promise but she also doesn't want to live alone.

Anyways review please, and thanks to anyone who already has!

_IzzyCullen_


End file.
